winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Truth Behind Florabelle's Makeover
The Truth Behind Florabelle's Makeover is the third and final part of the Florabelle story arc and an episode in Season 2 of Multix Club Synopsis The show begins with another "Previously on Multix Club!" clip, explaining what happened in The Presentation Of Doom! and The Deadly Cat in Florabelle's Bag and the theme tune. The episode starts where The Deadly Cat in Florabelle's Bag ended, as a nurse tells Florabelle that they're ready to exorcize her. Florabelle bids Hiroki a quiet goodbye, which he returns, and slowly follows the nurse into the required ward, flanked by the other 5 Multix Club girls. The procedure is being done in an operating theatre, which looks just as white as an Earth op theatre, only instead of a table, there is a big sheet on the floor with a magic rune circle drawn on it in magic-enhancing white chalk. Hibiki recognizes some of the items the doctors are holding and scattered around the room are also there to amplify magic, thanks to Ryuusei and his senses. Florabelle's friends are asked to leave the room for now-Florabelle will be sent out when the procedure is done. So they spend a little time hugging each other and wishing Florabelle good luck. Then a nurse spurs them out the door. This, however, does not stop them from making a scrying-window spell from outside to watch things. The circle has a five-pointed star in the middle, and Florabelle is asked by Miss Faragonda to lie down on her back on top of it, with her head and limbs lining up with each point of the star. The nurses and doctors help move them into place. Then Miss F explains what's going to happen; they are going to do an exorcism to try and force Adorufu out of Florabelle's body. Once removed, Miss F will open up a portal to the Void and they will bottle up Adorufu and throw him in there. The magic circle and talismans were there to try and guarantee a safe exorcism. Florabelle has been looking incredibly jumpy all this while and abruptly sits up, clutching her head and groaning. Despite this new burst of emotional strength she has... the dark wings reappear. The girls gasp and run to the door then slowly go back as a doctor casts a restraining spell on Florabelle which pins her down to the floor with thick glowing shackles around the wrists, feet, knees, elbows, chest and waist. Miss Faragonda then orders a nurse to open a canister filled with this sickly pink gas that places Florabelle back in control but also makes her very disconcerted, out of it and loopy. As Florabelle babbles, the female medical staff transform into powerful-looking fairies and what seems to be a local-anaesthesia spell is administered. Miss F and everyone then chant a spell which slowly draws some purple-shadowy thing out of the outline of Florabelle's body. Florabelle still writhes with clenched teeth despite the anaesthesia spell, Characters Multix Club *Coco Xocolata *Daisy Whitehouse *Florabelle Ramsey *Hibiki Okamijo *Papillon Arc-en-Ciel *Riana Avion Specialists *Hiroki Beilschmidt Pixies *Cerise *Hikoki Other *Adorufu *Miss Faragonda Quotes *"Release the sweet scent!" Miss Faragonda instructs the doctors when Adorufu comes out. Category:Episodes